Samantha Diaz
|kanji= サマンサ·ディアズ |romaji= Samansa Diazu |alias= |race= Human |gender= Female |age= 11 (Pre-Timeskip) 18 (Post Timeskip) 21 (Breakdown) 30 (Uprising) |height= 6'2'' |weight= 84 kg |birthdate=X773, November 5th |eyes= Blue |hair= Black |blood type= AB+ |unusual features= |affiliation= Jungle Saviours |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation= Wandering Mage Jungle Saviour |previous occupation= |team= Red Hawk |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= Varies |status= Active |relatives= Damon (Husband) Tyson (Son) Mike (Son) |magic=Wood Magic Healing Magic Gaia's Blood |weapons= |image gallery= yes }} Samantha Diaz (サマンサ·ディアズ Samansa Diazu) is a Wandering Mage who specializes in Water Magic,Healing Magic and Gaia's Blood as well. She's currently one of the Jungle Saviours being know by her alias Aquatic Replicant of Land due to her use in Water Magic. She was the girlfriend of Damon D. Draco but after some events the two had to part away, only to later encounter again and marry having two sons. She's also part of the Red Hawk Team from the Hydra Head guild. She's one of the main protagonists of the Fairy Tail: Breakdown being the second female of Damon's group. Following its events she becomes Damon's fiancé and has two sons with him. Despite her life as a mother she still does Jungle's Missions and missions with the Red Hawk team. Appearance Before the timeskip, when she was 11 years old she's seen wearing a short black dress with black and she had a short brownish hair that reached her shoulders. She offenly wore casual clothes to go to the park, to a forest to read some books or even to the beach where she just sit on a cliff and watchs the sun. Her most used dress however is a conjunction of a white floral shirt, with a little black skirt and black shoes. Samantha is a tall, slender woman with back-length black hair. She has blue eyes, with dark, wide pupils and she has a long, thin and defined nose.Her limbs are very long, especially her legs making she very attractive and beautiful catching attention from lot of people. She has a type of narrow waist, being relatively tall standing at the height of 6'2". During her age of 18 Sam's hair has grown longer, down to her lower back and is pulled back, revealing more of her forehead and ears. Her outfit now consists of a long pink skirt with a purple leather vest with a V-neck line and a white rose printed on the left breast near the shoulder that exposed her stomach, sunglasses, and a pink backpack. Damon also noted that her breasts had gotten larger since their last encounter. She has lots of dresses, such as a simple green V-neck dress with a short skirt exposing her beauty legs, behind it she has a floral camisole and black shorts. As well as Damon, her clothes changes depending on the climate on the island, from bikini suits to a long, spotted winter coat over this her normal clothes. She only does this when the hot or cold is excessive since she has a endurance with those climates. Samantha, in her 21's has not actually changed much from how she looked three years ago. The most that has changed regarding her is her hair and clothing. Her hair, while often concealed by a large hat is still visible. Her hair is styled to where she has two bangs in front of her face at all times while the rest is simple slowing down her back spotting around her mid-area. Her clothing, as said has been altered. She now wears a short, black dress that does very little to hide her features and also wears a pair of black boots that almost to her knees. For accessories, Samantha wears a strange hat, as said before, and a pari of Sunglasses that have black lens. Damon states she has gotten even more gorgeous. Samantha, during her 30's, has changed into a very beautiful woman, becoming the envy of many woman. She has become noticeably taller, standing at an impressive 6'3. Samantha's body has also changed becoming more curves, becoming even more well-enwoded, often daring attention to other men, who will blatantly stare until they are comically chased off by a raging Damon. Her hair, while still a glorious black, is now very long going to her mid back area. In terms of Clothing, Samantha wears simple clothing, not wishing to wear complex clothing like her husband. She will generally wear a long blue sweater, that emphasis her endowment, causing more men to stare and more Damon to rage. She also wears a pair of white shades with orange lens atop of her head. Samantha will finish this outfit with a pair of light orange shorts, that don't do much to hide her legs and a pair of sneakers. Her body has become even more mature due to the childbirth of both Tyson and Mike. Personality She is very quieter, happier, rarely having change of emotions (Exceptions being see Damon's new powers). She even appears calm during battle, knowing that they will win. Damon says she has a charm both as sexy and seductive, seeing her as a "mother" too. As a child she often spoke only when spoken to or if it was needed, as she only spoke with her parents during her childhood. Her parents were killed and she then tortured by the killer who left her there to suffer, lucky she was found and treated, it left a great void in her heart, making her cold and despondent. After encountering Damon her personality became much more happier and playful. Despite all her calm personality, she showed up a more playful temper and child traits, as when a enemy tends to say he's powerfull when he's rather weak, she laugh and just leave them, she offenly hugs someone, exception by Damon with his idiotic acts. Her happy and shy temper seems to suit from her personal pride, on many occasions, she instantly refuses to participate with the event, examples are Miss Fiore Contests which she refuses cuz of her shyness. During battle, she tends to maintain a relaxed face that only seems to change if the battle course is negative to her side. It's rare but she tends to grabs Damon's cheeks to make fun of him, also bathing him, cuz of this Damon sees her as a good mother. History Samantha was born in such a small city in the borders of Fiore. She was raised by her parents, and studied at a high class school. On a certain day when she was 6, she came across a wounded dragon while wondering through the forest. The dragon introduced itself as Honorium, and after a bit of talking, Samantha decided to help him with her healing magic. Though inexperienced, a week later Honorium was airborne again, being healed enough to fly. However, before leaving he warned her of a group of strange creatures that would pass over her island, spelling danger for the islands inhabitancies. Samantha lived well alongside her parents having a good school, being very intelligent in almost all of the subjects. By passing a year , Samantha lives her life normally , even though all was quiet, a strange kind of creature is found in the bay in the morning, everyone had wondered what it could be, medical examiners of the island checked it but not recognized nor exoskeleton or its DNA . The inhabitances have left it there even covering it with a black canvas, returning to their homes without caring for the creature that was already dead. Samantha watched it before being covered, and noticed that his eyes were not lifeless white but red, she ignored the fact and returned to the forest to observe nature, and read some more. At the sunset, she decides to return home, arriving in the city was already evening, before arriving at home, while passing near the fountain of the city, she saw on top of the fountain a black figure with phosphorescent red eyes, after seeing it, she runs in fear to her house, closing the door, only to hear a roar, her skin shivers, she runs towards her room and hide under the covers , her parents worry about it and go out there to see what is this sound, even after fifteen minutes the two do not come back , Samantha risks herself and goes outside. Upon arriving at the square, she hears some grunts , which makes her skin crawl, when looking at the top of a nearby house , Samantha sees several pairs of red eyes, the owners of the eyes let loose a great roar, making the place shudder. Samantha was paralyzed as the figures jumped from the terrace and started running towards her in a violent way. She closed her eyes in fear, but when she opened them she realized that all went on as if she was not there. Her skin is pale and her pupils dilate , she observes the creatures chasing, and feels relieved and scared at the same time, she internally wondered if the creatures would hurt anyone, she drops to her knees and decides to hurry back to home to check if her parents have returned, unfortunately she found them dead in front of his door, then she felt the tears trickle down her cheeks. Shouts and screams were heard around the city, houses on fire , Samantha desperately ran along avenues and then coming up with a boy, it was her childhood friend, he told her she had to go to the bay since he was already destined to die, after crying, Samantha goes toward the bay, but finds no boat, the unexpected happens and her old friend Honorium appears with a boat waiting for her, she climbs on top of the boat and sails calling him , he refuses saying he will be well and ignites part of the site so the creatures do not come close. Samantha then escapes the island with a small boat , seeing the destruction from afar she starts crying, she become more and more distanced from her homeland , until then the light of the flames disappear and she faints in the middle of the sea. Synopsis Equipment Seed Shooter (シード・シューター Shīdo Shūtā): The Seed Shooter takes the appearance of a crossbow, although somewhat more mechanical in overall design. The center is metallic, and holds two little "cup"-like sections at the back which hold projectiles such as rocks, assumedly. At the center, after numerous screws and bolts attached to the two different ends, is a streamline mechanism which allows for projectiles to be fired linearly. As well as this, the bow shape is indented twice, allowing for a greater pull and firepower. The Seed Shooter's primary function; which, as the name implies, is to fire the Seeds of Disarray from the bow—before using Accel Growth upon them, allowing the user to get the jump on the opponent. Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Magical Abilities Wood Magic Wood Magic (木材の魔法, Mokuzai no Mahō): Wood Magic is a lesser known Caster Magic as most people tend to use its other variations, such as Wood-Make or Plant Magic. As the names of this magic suggest, the user is able to create, shape and manipulate wood or woody plants. This includes trees, shrubs and even lianas. Samantha is quite skilled in this magic as she is able to manipulate wood with ease. She is able to shoot out wood from her body, as for when she is fighting in areas that do not have soil that is good for her magic. She is able to cause wood and woody plants to grow with a simple gesture and make them attack her chosen target. Samantha has recently discovered that she can rearrange the DNA structure of the wood she creates; changing the properties of the wood. A primary example is that she will change her wood's DNA to where it is able to resist fire, something that is extremely uses full when battling mages that use fire based magic. Samantha has also shown the ability to revive withered or dead wood and trees, reverting them back to their previous healthy states. This is done by focusing her magic energy and using it in combination with her Healing Magic. However she can also manipulate the dead wood and trees, though she can not change the DNA structure of said wood and tree due to it already being dead. Later on, Samantha discovered that she was not just restricted to wood and woody plants. She was able to control all forms of plant life by using her Magic. She has been seen using leaves as a form of projectile when she is fighting at a long distance. These leaves are razor sharp thanks to channeling her magic into the leaves. She is also able to do the same thing with grass, though she does not do so often as she states that using grass as a weapon is quite hard. She is able to grow other forms of plants such as flowers, specifically rose, and even foreign plants such as cactuses. *'Wooden Hammer' (木槌, Kiduchi): The most basic spell that is within Wood Magic. This spell is very simple to the point that it is considered the baby step of using this magic. Samantha is great when it comes to using this spell as she can use it in many ways. This spell is quite easy to preform as it does not require that many spells. To begin, Samantha will channel magic into the ground below her. Once she has done so, she will force the roots of nearby or remaining trees to come forth and will grow them into wood, shaped to look like a block. This block of wood will shoot out of the ground at high speeds and will collide with whatever Samantha want to damage or destroy. Upon impact, the wooden construct will hit the target with great force either knocking the opponent back or causing significant damage to the area, making a fracture point to occur. Samantha is able to manipulate the trajectory of the wooden construct as she can make follow her opponent incase they are able to dodge the spell. She can also use this spell by pointing her palm at her opponent and convert any dead skin cells into wood, forcing it out in a small wood pillar, about the size of a fist. This version is not as powerful as the standard but is a lot fast due to its small size. Something interesting to note is that the kanji of this spell can also mean Mallet. *'Wild Rose Whip' (野薔薇鞭, Nobara Muchi): Wild Rose Whip is considered Samantha's signature spells as she uses it whenever she is fighting against her enemies or to simply deal out some form of punishment to someone. This spell, as the name suggest, creates a whip that is formed from a wild rose. To use this spell, Samantha will preform this in one of two ways. This first way is simple to use and can catch the opponent of guard. Samantha will take an already existing rose and will channel her magic into the flower. She will then swing the rose in the direction that she desires while making the rose extending the length of the rose, causing it to become a whip. The second way that she can preform this spell is taking a rose seed and focusing her magic into the seed, accelerating its growth to where it is now a whip. This way of preforming the spell takes a little more magic energy to preform when compared the other way. It should be noted that this whip has thorns on it, meaning that whatever it is wrapped around will have said thorns digging into them. This whip can be extended to where it is able to stretch across a large field, making it good for taking out large groups of opponents. *'Ironbark Wall' (鉄樹塀, Tekkihei): Ironbark Wall is a spell that makes great use of the ability to change the DNA structure of wood. This spell basically creates a unique wall that defends Samantha and those around her from harm, making it great for dealing with powerful spell that she knows will cause great harm. To preform this spell, Samantha will place her hand on the ground and will channel her magical energy into it. Through this, she will begin to create a large rectangular shield of black wood to appear from out of the ground. This black wood is known as ironbark and is created thanks to Samantha rewriting the DNA of the standard wood that she makes. This wall of black wood is extremely durable as it has been seen taking a full powered Shadow Dragon's Roar from Damon when he was in a berserk state. Samantha is able to create multiple wall in front of one another, increasing the defensive power behind them and lessing the force that each wall will receive. She is also able to make multiple wall in different areas and can even make a larger version of her standard wall, though it does take more energy. Ironbark is an Australian eucalyptus tree with thick, solid bark and hard, dense, durable timber. **'Ironbark Jail' (鉄樹牢 Tekkirō): An extention of Ironbark Wall. This spell is meant to capture her opponents or her children whenever they are misbehaving. which is very often. This spell is slightly more complicated than the one that comes before it. The preforming of this spell is similar to that of Ironbark Wall; Samantha will place her hand on the ground, feeding it her magical energy. However instead of a simply cage just appearing, several columns of ironbark will appear from the ground and will then begin to connect with each other, creating a roof and finally the complete prison. The size of said prison is based on Samantha's imagination. She has been seen creating on the size of a small bird and another that was able to capture a Wyvern. She can also use it to create shackles from within the cage, capturing whoever or whatever is within the cage. As mentioned, this spell is great for for detaining prisoners and keeping her children in line. It is also very durable as it takes a lot to be able to break out of the cage. *'Leaf Storm' (葉嵐, Haran): Gaia's Blood Gaia's Blood (生血の地球 Gaiasu Buraddo): Gaia's Blood is extremely versatile; focusing on utilizing multiple abilities that can have a different result on the body of the user's target; while at the same time, they have an assortment of wild plants and herbs with different forms of medicine they can use in any given moment—it is described as the "fury and kindness of the earth wrapped in a single package". However, it's main use is to serve as a healing magic—one akin to Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. When using it, the user uses Gaia's Blood to focus a healing plant on their hands, touching the target; grabbing ahold of the body area where wounds have been inflicted, as the healing plant generates life energy, which flows into an open wound upon the target. This life energy flows into the target's system to purge it of all wounds; but the time of healing varies from person to person—and even the severity of the target's wounds. However, since the user is using their own magical power to fuel Gaia's Blood, that means that they are technically putting their own health at risk. Gaia's Blood also grants the user the ability to automatically revive from being knocked as long as the status in effect. However, the user can use it on others than themselves; as they can use it to revive an ally from being knocked out with their health and stamina revitalized. *'Deterge' (清める, Kiyomeru): Deterge is a standard spell of Gaia's Blood; however, it is also one of the most effective and potent healing spells that the magic itself is in possession of. It begins by the user releasing the blackish-brown blood onto their own body, slowy adding it to each part of their body, as they appear to slowly transform into a living blood cell; this itself is negative energy. As the negative energy manifests itself, the user touches it, as it began to become absorbed into the user's body, causing a unique reaction to occur as the negative energy, when touched by the user, is absorbed into their blood-coated skin, as it begins to become purified. It is considered to be one of the greatest healing spells to ever exist—it is even possibly capable of purifying the demonic poison of eternano, as well as the Colstones. *'Confrontation Triumphant Armor' (臨凱装, Ringaisō): The Confrontation Triumphant Armor is one of the most common spells that Gaia's Blood possesses; it is known to be a great offensive as well as a defensive spell. The spell begins by the user calling forth the blood upward, slowly covering both the arms as the user alters it in a very precise way to begin slowly absorbing the Eternano found in the trees and in the air around them as it begins to grow more and more over their body. Eventually after absorbing quite a significant amount of Eternano, the user's body becomes an entire cloak of protective armor that serves greatly in not only offensive, but defensive capabilities as well. It has been seen that the spell is able to counter against Caster Magic and Lost Magic's without them being able to penetrate their armor easily. *'Accel Growth' (速生, Sokusei): One of the main spells used for this magic that connects entirely with the special Seeds of Disarray (実頓狂 Mitonkyou), a marvel found by Walrod Cken, who discovered that the magic actually connected with the seeds as they grew almost instantly. Walrod was seen to be able to channel the blood straight into the seeds, often causing them to grow instantly, and each seed was different so the ability of it varied. In that way, Accel Growth is shown to be highly versatile; and for those who rank in the higher tiers of Gaia's Blood; Accel Growth is their main method of combat. These seeds are grown in various methods which are highly diverse—some grow upon command, others grow in the presence of an oncoming target, while others are capable of growing in mid-air. These seeds also have varying ranges and effects, even those not normally attributed to plants and seeds, such as one capable of piercing opponents, another being able to explode, while another is shown to release a shock wave. Currently, there are only thirteen seeds; however, more are slowly being discovered—and all possess various effects. *'Reaper Change' (刈り成, Karisei): When the user surrounds the object with the brown-black blood, it slow begins to merge it with different kinds of nutrients and bacteria inside of it, slowly transforming the blade itself into an animated creature, depending on the kind of weapon or object the user surrounds; provoking the changing inorganic objects, no matter what they are, into living organisms. This is a rather simple process to analyze and break down; first, the user touches the object they wish to convert with their hand, focusing life energy; which flows into the object and causes the atoms the object is composed of to convert into reishi, which then compresses and morphs the object of choice into a living organism of the user's choice; though it is easiest to convert objects into the living organism they most resemble. For example; a sword can be turned into a snake, a bullet into a beetle and so on. The user frequently produces small life forms (frogs, snakes, flies) and plants that they have absolute control over. When any of these are attacked indiscriminately, the creation will not be harmed, and instead the attacker receives the amount of pain they would have inflicted. Relationships Damon D. Draco Quotes *''"Mike always complains about headaches. I tell him all the time, when you get out of bed, it's feet first!!!"'' — Samantha explaining about Mike's daily headaches *''"Hmmm about my sons? Well the younger grabs the money of the older to buy candies, and the older grabs the candies of the younger to sell and gain money, then they become pissed at each other, they are so cute when they are pissed"'' — Samantha about her two sons Status During the Seven's tournament, she was given a base status after the second round. This however doesn't match with her actual potential. Her exclusive atribute is Sexy Calmness due to her calm demeanor which makes her sexy. Trivia *She's based off Nico Robin from the One Piece Series. Category:DamonDraco Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Water Magic User Category:Healing Mage Category:Jungle Saviours Category:Caster Mage Category:Articles in process Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Character Category:Red Hawk